The Word
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Phineas learns a new word and shares it with Ferb. Sounds pretty innocent, right? Suggested by Spacepotato2


**Here's something Spacepotato2 requested a little while back. :) Enjoy!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

* * *

><p>"Hey Ferb! Come here a minute I got to tell you something."<p>

Six-year-old Ferb was sitting on his dad's lap when his five-year-old brother Phineas peeked his head in the room. Ferb looked down at his brother, clearly annoyed. Phineas knew that this was his alone time with their dad.

Lawrence chuckled as he ruffled Ferb's hair, "Well, it sounds like Phineas has something important to tell you. Why don't you go find out what he wants, and I'll finish the story later."

Ferb nodded as he hopped off of his dad's lap and ran over to where his brother peeked his head in. Phineas was standing off to the side, wringing his hands in excitement. Once he saw Ferb he started whispering,

"Ferb I just learned a whole new word and... I don't even know what it means yet, so that makes it cool right?"

Ferb shrugged his shoulder.

"You want to know what it is?" Phineas asked,

Ferb nodded his head vigorously.

"Okay, okay... the new word is..."

Lawrence was off to the side, watching his two boys. He was so happy that the two of them were getting along so well. He smiled when Ferb started nodding his head excitingly, Phineas could almost always make Ferb laugh. Lawrence went to take a sip of his tea, when he heard a dirty word escape Phineas's mouth. Lawrence spit out his tea and started chocking.

"Whoa dad," Phineas spoke up, "that was a great spit take."

Lawrence wiped his mouth and looked down at Phineas, "Phineas Reed Flynn where on earth did you learn that word?"

Phineas smiled, "Oh, I heard Buford yelling at his mom when they walked by and that's when I heard him say-"

"Okay, okay... I get it. You don't have to say it." Lawrence sighed as he leaned down to his son's level, he wore a stern look as he spoke, "Boys that word that Buford said is a very naughty word."

Phineas frowned, "It is? But why?"

"Well uh... it's called a swear word and swear words are not a very nice thing to say. They tend to be hurtful to the one you say it to."

"If it's so hurtful, why is it a word?"

"Because people make them that way. Look all that matters is that you both must never, ever say that word again."

Phineas and Ferb glanced at each other and nodded.

"Okay dad," Phineas spoke sadly, "I'm sorry for using it."

Lawrence smiled and ruffled his hair, "That's alright, sport you didn't know it was bad to use. Now, why don't you two go play outside."

Both boys nodded and ran towards the sliding door. Once they were outside, they each grabbed their trucks an started pushing them around the yard. Phineas glanced up at his brother and smiled,

"Well... I'm glad we now know what... um, that word means."

Ferb nodded as he began to load up his truck with fresh dirt. Phineas grinned and began doing the same.

Both boys continued playing in the dirt for another hour or so. Lawrence stuck his head outside to call them in for dinner, when he decided to watch them for a few minutes. The two of them looked so sweet playing together.

Phineas went to stand up to pick his truck up to dump it, when he stepped into one of the small holes he made and lost his balance. He fell flat on his butt... right on top of Ferb's truck. Ferb's eyes grew wide as he pushed his brother off of his toy. The truck was broken in half and the dirt that was piled in the dumping bed was leaking out. Ferb's bottom lip trembled when he saw his broken toy.

Phineas sat up and rubbed his behind, "I am so sorry, Ferb. I didn't see the hole on the ground. Is your toy going to be okay?"

Ferb was clearly upset now. He stood up on his feet, clenched his fists and shouted out one single word at Phineas. The one word they were told NOT to use. Phineas's eyes grew wide, as Ferb's hand flew to his mouth. Ferb hasn't said a word all day... of all the words he could've said it just had to be that one word.

Lawrence saw what had happened and heard what his normally silent child said. He opened the door up the rest of the way and called out sternly,

"Ferb Allen Fletcher come here!"

Ferb's eyes grew wide as he turned around to see his dad standing in the doorway. Judging by the look in Lawrence's eyes, Ferb can easily say that he's in big trouble.

Lawrence pointed to his feet, "I said come here now!"

Ferb gulped and began slowly walking over to his angry father. Once he reached him, Lawrence kneeled down to Ferb's level and grabbed his arm,

"Ferb I specifically told you two to NOT use that word! How dare you disobey me like that..."

Phineas stood and watched as his dad lectured Ferb. Phineas felt horrible for what he done, and he felt even more horrible that Ferb was getting punished. He knew what he had to do in order to even the score. Phineas walked closer to Lawrence and shouted out 'the word' loud and clear for him to hear. Lawrence paused his lecture to look at Phineas.

"What did you just say to me, young man?"

Phineas bit his lip and mumbled the word once again. Lawrence released his son's arm and stood up straight. Phineas made his way over by his brother and took his hand. Ferb gave him a reassuring squeeze as Lawrence continued speaking,

"Phineas and Ferb you both are in so much trouble! I can't believe the two of you went against direct orders and said that word. Get upstairs to your room right now, we'll finish this discussion later."

Phineas and Ferb walked past their dad, keeping their gazes down. Once they reached the stairs, Phineas let go of Ferb's hand.

"Look Ferb," Phineas spoke as they walked up the stairs, "I'm so sorry for breaking your truck, it was an accident."

Ferb nodded, "I know it was... I'm sorry for... you know, saying that word to you."

"It's okay..."

Ferb's eyebrows creased, "So why'd you say that word?"

Phineas shrugged, "I don't like it when just you get in trouble, so I decided to get in trouble with you."

Ferb raised an eyebrow at this. Phineas grinned as they reached the doorway of their room,

"Come on, Ferb... if you take the fall, I'm going down with you, no matter what."

Ferb blinked twice and then smiled at his younger brother. He put his arm around Phineas's shoulder and the two of them walked into the bedroom together.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, I used that 'if you fall, I'm going down with you, no matter what' from Playing Baseball. :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading! XD I'm up for more suggestions for brotherly one shots, or even Phineabella or Ferbnessa shots. XD Okay thanks again... review? **


End file.
